symphonic paradise
by altron-ssj4
Summary: a leo pilot seperated from a battle get lost and finds himself in..well read if ya wanna know


The mountain air was cold and stiff; the wind blew ice and snow into the optic viewer of the Leo blinding it. The thick layer of snow only showed a faint glimmer of the yellow light coming from it's heads. As it came to a halt the hydraulic gas pushed the snow at its feet away and also dislodged some ice from under the armor. The mere heat from the cybernetic workings wasn't enough to keep the ice from collecting around the joints hindering the weapons useless. The pilot brought his mech to a halt and attempted to fire up the boosters, but it was only a failed attempted for nothing came out, except the loud noise of a sputter. The pilot pushed down on the floor petals and proceeded to walk, the faint green faded away into the whiteness of a blizzard only a mountain could bring. The arms were stiff and the fuel lines were beginning to freeze, the alarm went off informing the pilot radar was totally useless. But it would just happen the outside temperature was rising. The pilot was delighted to see this but then everything went dead, the scanners, monitors, and even the radio stopped. The pilot flicked the switches and turned a couple of knobs but nothing, but the cot pit began to open. The pilot covered his face to shield himself from the cold rush of sub zero air, but it was warm. Tropical air to be exact, as the cop it opened further it revealed plants and in the far distances a volcano. The volcano wasn't letting off smoke but four rivers of lava ran down it on four separate sides evenly spaced. The place he was in had a ceiling so high; enough as to were a light shade of blue covered the gray of the rocky top. The volcano had a large lake around it perfectly round, it looked as if it were 3 miles thick but the volcano was massive if that was the case. The base alone would make 3 of those lakes, and again the summit almost reached the top of this place. But the pilot thought," if I could get this Leo to the top, maybe I could find a way out of here and get an area scan. But first I have to figure out why it won't start, and I have to get it out of the wall". He slaps his forehead, then begins to flick switches again. After an hour or so the pilot finally got fed up and banged his hand down on the consol, with a ticking noise and a beep the cot pit closed and the monitor lowered. Everything seemed to be working; the pilot leaned back and rested his head. But he mistakenly pressed his foot on the petal, shockingly the Leo moved freely and his ammunition was restored, it also showed the mecha was operating at 100%. "This is impossible," the pilot thought, but the scanner began to beep. It seemed the Leo scanned the area and it was amazing, the place was a huge. The ceiling its self was 3 miles in height, and from the wall he came threw to the other it was 100 miles." This is impossible," he thought. " Where the hell am I," the beauty of the place began to come secondary compared to his now fear. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a piece of alloy, he pushed the petal down and walked the Leo over to it. As the Leo came to a stop the hydraulic gas blew some plants away from the legs lightly. the pilot gasped. To his surprise it was a part of a Leo and some aeries parts, the whole experience just got weirder. The pilot turned the mech around and rubbed the right hand against the wall. Solid, "damn" he thought as he turned the gun up an opened fire in a mad rage. But then there was a silence the wind began to blow violently, tree's bent over and in the distance there was a whitish blue light at the summit of the volcano. The targeting screen began to flicker as the sound of grinding metal filled every inch of the place. The pilot flinched and covered his ears as blood began to run down the sides of his head. He let out a scream but it couldn't be heard over the grinding, as he opened his mouth the light got bigger and a thin beam sliced threw the back of the mech. The small beam began to grow as the riffle in the hand of the Leo went off. The chest was soon gone, engulfed in light, then the riffle ran out of ammunition. The grinding stopped and the beam disappeared only leaving the trace of a sparkling dust. The Leo fell back onto some tree's breaking the trunks. As the wind settled the smoke lifted off the front of the chest area, the cot pit opened. The pilot, blood dripping from his ears and hands slid off the chest plate and hit the silver bar stretching from the bottom of both sides of the chest. The bush began to move near the head as the pilot looked up suprised to see a guy in tattered military clothing, he mumbled "help me," as he then blacked out.  
  
  
  
once again i hope its ok if i use some of the mecha from gundam, your anime's so great its just good for my stories.please let me use them, there so great for fanfiction its hard to think of anything but them. ^.^;; 


End file.
